Ragnorak
Ragnorak 'Ragnorak, '''also known as '''The Dark Lord, The Emissary of Ash, The Living Prophecy. '''Ragnorak is a Deity born late into the Fourth Era of Deities alongside his brother ''Janus. He focuses as the primary antagonist against the Empire, sewing the seeds for rebellion, growing forces to oppose them and strengthening his own power to face them. Bio * Race- Deity (Demon, Undead, Progenitor hybrid) * Age- 400+ * Affiliation- Himself, Reflreon Legion * Category- S++ * Soul Type- Dual (Darkness/Light) Appearence Base Form A hairless reptilian demon esque humanoid Ragnorak sports a slightly muscular physique with en longed arms ending in short claws. His head his hairless and smooth save for a few hardened ridges leading towards his enllonged eyes. His mouth is of notable size and shape with sharp edges around his entire mouth giving him an uncomfortably long mouth that rarely opens in full. When ready to consume the mouth unhinges to grow far larger and the teeth extend further to consume an entire carcass. Armored Form This form is almost entirely covered in bleach white boney armor. This form stands at an impressive 8.5‘ tall with a set of two large primary arms as well as two shortened appendages ending in bladed forearms. This form almost resembles a holy knight, with its head ending at sharp tip with very narrow holes for eyes. This form boasts massive arms, every single inch of which is covered in armor protecting even the joints. Assault Form Standing at a menacing 7' the assault form is an amalgamation of muscle and hardened bone. Personality Devious and cruel Ragnorak is not one for niceties. He calculates his next move very carefully and manipulates those around them to fulfill his own goal, to those close he can be seen as trustful and caring though in the long term of things he will not hesitate to use someone as a pawn. He has an obsession with Red, believing his existence to be a continual threat to his own, making his current prime goal to be the eradication of him by any means, preferably his own hands. Soul Type Soul type is In the classification Deity, with an average strength of Lord to God class. Specifically his soul is a Dual type (Creation and Destruction) as well as a progenitor ability. Depending on his current state it can shift vastly from one side to another, though it heavily stays swayed to destruction. This soul makes his soul give a beneficial supporting influence while the Destruction wards off nearly any direct attacks to it. Stage I (First Book) Powers and Abilities Initially Ragnorak was only slightly stronger than a peak human with limited abilities, in this early form he possessed somewhat hardened claws he used in conjuncture with his Destruction to leave wounds that continued to spread and burn. Overall Ragnorak possessed three core abilities. If severely injured many of these abilities may be temporarily unavailable until significantly healed, however his three natural abilities are always present. Destruction: The primary ability Ragnorak uses and easily one of if not his most destructive. Destruction manifests itself as a black flame that appears anywhere on Ragnorak’s body, though with training it can manifest in lightning too along with being combined with elemental powers for greater effects. The core ability of Destruction is the breaking down and obliteration of any material and depending on the material it can spread like a burning flame, difficult to put out under most means, though against hardy substances continued exposure is needed and may take some time. This ability breaks everything down into either black ash or smoldering black goo, broken down into mainly carbon and graphite like materials. This ability is primarily limited by its range, Destruction can only manifest on the physical surface of Ragnorak and although he later ain’t the ability to generate enough in his palm and hurl it when coupled with his shape shifting he can manipulate himself to breath a plume of Destruction upon his foes. Creation: The second half of Ragnarok’s born ability though the least used out of any of them due to his personality and nature. Creation allows him to secrete or produce extreme nutrient rich fluid that possess numerous beneficial properties for organic matter. Creation can be used to increase plant growth and potency, speed up the natural healing process, too use in experiments in creating artificial life forms all the way to after extreme training the resurrection of the very recently deceased. This ability however is significantly limited by his lack of use and practice with it so its potential is lost for the most part, overall it resembles the good in Ragnarok. This fluid is almost exclusively produced from the palms and is light pink and viscous, this fluid is also used as Ragnarok’s inner blood in a far more potent form. This fluid bears similarity to a god’s ichor. Portal: An ability that allows him to rip a portal to another universe or space. This ability however lacks serious capacity allowing for only a few portals to be generated at a time and take time to restock. These portals however are very weak and cant stay open independently without artificial intervention. However this portal creation can be used to generate a 3 dimensional portal that sucks and destroys whatever in its wake. Though only two can be used till he is completely out of stock. Charge and Release: One of Ragnarok's early ability, Charge and Release is the ability to “charge up” a physical attack, drastically increasing the amount of power that can be released to incredible degrees. This ability can take significant time to charge and if to be used against a massively more powerful opponent will take several minutes Can only be used for physical attacks. Gravity Pillar: An ability that creates a pillar of gravity up to 3.6 Gs in any direction. Has to hit a solid surface Clone: Gives the ability to temporarily create a semi-hard light clone. When generated it ejects the user in any direction of movement. If stationary it ejects backwards. Shape shifting: the most used out of any of his abilities his shape-shifting is very capable and multipurpose. Allowing him to increase the strength of his body and muscles, produce hardened bone like armor or forming multitude of weapons like whips blades. Further this can be used to breath plumes of destruction over enemies. This shape-shifting is almost completely dependent on biomass which gets condensed whenever he eats, however this also makes it far more important to eat living cells rather than dead ones as those can be directly converted into biomass. This ability is so potent that if ever injured Ragnorak can simple “Shift” his body to one where he isn't injured, as long as he as the biomass that is. This is his most used ability using it everywhere from disgusing to fighting. However this does have it’s limits as he can not make himself smaller than a wolf, further if at critical mass levels and extremely low he has intense difficult shifting at all, with it being necessary to devour part of himself to do any shifting at all. Further this healing is not absolute, as intense injury or critical injury to the core of his mass (most common when extremely injured or low on mass) may cause him to become significantly weaker with obvious signs of injury represent on his body no matter the form. Further these injuries may prevent him from using some of his gained powers until he is either strong enough or the part responsible is healed. The powers lost however are never his shapeshifting, destruction, creation or power absorption. Consuming large amounts of mass helps the process but way less mass is added to himself, the consumption of deities is also extremely helpful with the consumption of such normally making a notable difference in power and health. Jörmungandr: Through the consumption of the carcass or living body (must die after the process or will not work) of a deity Ragnorak gains their unique abilities as well as part of their strength, speed and abilities added to his own. This unique ability is the reason why he has so many different powers, such increased strength and various others, however this ability is not two-way and as of the current moment there is no way to pass his powers to another. The abilities gained through this may not always be exactly the same but are always similar, EX his brothers portals ability allowed stable portals as long as himself is alive as well as vast stores of portals he can create while Ragnorak’s has vastly less portal storage and his portals are unstable and need artificial stabilizers to remain open. Stage II (Third Book) Blight: An extreme power taken from the Shine Goddess upon her consumption. This ability is incredibly similar to Destruction only bearing manifestation as light and very bright extending blindingly white flames.This power is extremely powerful, capable of completely vaporizing ordinary humans after a burst of its light. This ability when used in light form almost always blinds the opponent, further it can greatly inhibit the regeneration of people but unlike destruction can not instantly kill those with stones, only prevent regeneration in any reasonable time. Though it can not spread flames blight has a devastating effect where infection like symptoms occur as blight quickly progresses deeper into whatever matter exposed. Those with powerful will or regeneration can negate the inhibition. This ability can only be used in light form under most circumstances and lacks the general flexibility of Destruction in its current state, when in hybrid mode however white flames erupt over the body most prominently on the left hand side. This ability due to not being an original part of his physiology does injure the host although to extremely lesser degree, meaning extended use is not recommended with the burst at intense power but extremely detrimental while others modes being less so. Though this downside can be solved through rigorous use and practice. Impenetrable Fortress: The power to create a hollow black sphere with extreme durability, size and length can vary within limitations. The dome walls are incredibly thick with the dome being a murky shift of blacks and grays with obvious smokey patterns. When produced a viscous fluid in tendrils are expelled from the arm and quickly expand to make the dome. Strength is incredible, only one dome can be active at a time with mandatory rest in between uses.It is made of a super-fluid material similar to a spear. Mass portals: Solid black smokey portals that can transport ships and troops on mass with decent precision. The portals are opaque, large amounts can be used capable of launching an entire army. However the portal itself is very vicious and takes some effort to go through, as a result the portals do not transmit air or gravity, further these portals are not pinpoint accurate. They are one way. Time stop: the ability to briefly stop time for 9 seconds, uses vast amount of energy and causes immense heat build up. Dimensional Lock: When in use this ability, in a set radius, completely blocks inter universal connection, from portals to communications to Zaire it is completely cut off. This ability takes drastically more energy the larger the radius but it is possible to, in Ragnarok's 2nd iteration, completely lock off delta hub and in theory could perform to an entire universe. Blocks can last up to 20 hours. Can not prevent tunneling or inter-universal burrowing. This ability even prevents gods abilities to teleport. This ability also doesn’t apply to its user, allowing them free reign. Elemental: The ability to generate, fire lightning, air, and ice. These abilities are quite powerful and come from his stores or nearby sources, further these can be used in conjunction with his destruction to enhance them though some of the power of destruction is lost. This ability most notably allows him to create a toxic black smokey gas, this gas slowly eroded materials away but is utterly devastating to those un-adjusted or unprotected, killing all un-enhanced life wherever the air is. This gas is heavier than air. Distorting haze- Obsecures him in a mist for an air of mystisim Fate: He can use fate to actively guide "fate" to provide him support in the means of random attacks or platforms to move on. Gives an terrible red aura. Psychic Immunity: Due to the overwhelming amount of deity power in him he is effectively immune to supernatural illusions or attacks. Stage III (Book 4) Skills Stats Base Stats Stats Assault Stats Armor Bio Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Genderless Blood: Red/ Creation when injured Notes He can absorb any deity, although he may not have the means to consume all yet Currently he cannot consume non-physical or mechanical deities. Category:Deity Category:Lord Category:Ragnorak's Group Category:The Empire Category:God Category:Mystical Category:Antagonist